


Unseen Worlds

by Souliebird



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- Mermaids, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Other, Unfinished projects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souliebird/pseuds/Souliebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of scenes from JayTim ideas I have had that never panned out into anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mermaid AU p. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason didn't believe in mermaids until one saved his life.

Water was filling his nose, mouth, and lungs, and Jason could do nothing to stop it. His body was refusing to obey him, all his struggles to try and move his arms and legs were useless as he sunk deeper into the darkness. All he could think about as his vision began to go black was how the water of Gotham Harbor somehow managed to taste like ash. 

Then suddenly he was being pushed up, or what he thought was up, until his head broke the surface of the water. Instinct kicked in and he tried to get as much air into his lungs as he could and force the water out of his body at once, causing him to sputter and gasp. The icy air hurt his throat, but he didn't care, Jason just wanted to take it all in, to get rid of the ashy feeling coating his tongue.

The precious oxygen was ripped from him as he began to sink back into the water, unable to keep himself afloat without the use of his arms or legs. 

“No! No- gah!” Water forced its way back into Jason's mouth and he could feel himself start to panic. He didn't want to die like this, alone and cold in the harbor. He didn't want to disappoint Bruce because he had failed in a such a simple way. Jason could do better, would be better if he could just live. 

Jason screamed at his legs to work, to just kick damn it, or for his arms to grab the breather from his belt, for his body to do something except let himself drown. It stubbornly disobeyed and once again Jason began to lose consciousness. 

Something wrapped itself around Jason's waist and began to haul him back up to the surface. Jason forced his eyes open, the only part of him that would actually obey his commands, hoping to see Batman or Nightwing in front of him. The chemicals that saturated the water stung his eyes and made it difficult to see beyond the end of his nose, but he could tell, he knew, the sharp looking grey face only centimeters from his own did not belong to either of them. His eyes dropped shut again as his body and mind gave out.

~*~

Jason sat up with a start, violently coughing. A small amount of water was expelled from his mouth, leaving him feeling like he had swallowed a cigarette, but it didn't matter. He could move again and, more importantly, he was alive. He was freezing and wet and would probably get the cold of the century, but holy shit Batman, he was alive. 

A nearby splash brought Jason out of his amazement about not being dead and his head snapped up to look around. He scowled at not being able to see anything because the lenses of his domino where covered in muck. He reached up and pried it off, trying not to think of how easy the mask fell off. 

His scowl softened into a look of surprise. 

Jason was in the Cave.

Technically. 

He was sitting on the dock that lead to the not so cleverly named Batboat. It was more than a few levels underneath the main area of the Cave, but it's entrance was still as fiercely guarded. There was zero chance he could have washed up onto the dock, and that didn't include the fact the planks were a good two feet above the surface of the water. 

He had fallen into the water on literally the other side of the city from the Cave, and even on his best of days, Jason doubted he could have swam that distance, especially without being seen. 

The face he had seen in the water flashed in his mind's eye. It hadn't been Bruce or Dick, and Jason thought for a moment it may have been Aquaman or Aqualad or Aqua-something but that didn't make sense either. No Altantean would have known where the entrance to the Cave was, and if they did, they wouldn't have just left him on the dock, not without facing Batman's wrath. 

It all just left Jason with more questions than answers. 

Jason began to shake from the cold, ripping him from his thoughts. He needed to get up to the Cave, every minute he stayed in his wet clothes he risked getting sicker, but he wasn't sure he could actually walk. He pushed himself shakily into standing and his suspicions were confirmed when his legs gave out under him on his first step. As Jason began to debate whether or not he could crawl his way to the main floor, another splash occurred behind him, this time closer. 

Almost immediately an alarm began to blare from the Batboat and Jason could do nothing but clamp his hands over his ears, trying to protect himself from the sound. It was so loud, and each blare of noises gave a thundering echo. Jason felt a rush of air above him and knew without having to look up that the bats that must have been nesting close by were swarming in anger. 

The deafening noise felt like it was going to continue on forever before it suddenly stopped. Jason's ears rang and he could hear nothing, but he sensed heavy footfalls coming towards him through the wood of the dock. Bruce, not Batman, was running towards Jason, his mouth forming words Jason couldn't make out. 

Bruce scooped Jason into his arms like he weighed nothing and held him close and Jason eagerly curled into the warmth that he provided. Up close he could read Bruce's lips, repeating his name and asking him if he was alright. Jason gave a shaky nod then let his head rest against Bruce's shoulder, suddenly exhausted. 

Bruce squeezed Jason softly, then turned and began to carry him towards the stairs. Jason glanced back to the water as they began their ascent and his brows knit at seeing a sharp grey face just below the clear water by the docks. It watched him a moment more before disappearing back into the darkness. 

Jason mumbled a soft 'thank you', to which Bruce squeezed him again for, before he let his exhaustion take over.


	2. Mermaid AU p. 2

Anger flowed through Jason as he marched down the steps of the Cave, heading for the lowest levels. Why wouldn't Bruce just listen to him? How could he let a court decide on the fate of some scum bag who hurt kids, knowing the jury would find him not guilty? The guy had admitted what he had done to Robin, to Jason, but the lack of a body or a murder weapon meant it would be almost impossible to convict him. And Robin going on the stand was not an option; the last time a masked vigilante had tried they got held in contempt of court for not revealing their identity.

Jason kicked a bucket left on the docks as he walked by, sending it into the water with a loud splash. He wasn't just angry, he was hurt, and disappointed; the lastly in himself for his failure to gather all the evidence needed to secure the case. As he made his way down the docks, he stopped his stomping, his footsteps too loud and echoing in the silence on the Cave. When he got to the end of the dock, he pulled off his shoes and sat, letting his feet dip into the cold water. 

The docks had become his hideaway, and despite the cameras, he knew his privacy was respected; Alfred would make sure to it. It had taken months of being paranoid about being watched, but Jason finally felt almost like the space was his alone.

Well, mostly alone.

He wasn't sure how long he waited, caught up in his own mind, his emotions in a whirlwind, when he felt the water around his feet begin to warm. He looked down to see the grey-blue face he had come to trust and adore pop up between his feet, bright blue eyes shining happily at him. 

“You sure took your time.” He commented with a frown. The blue eyes blinked at him, processing what he said, then the merman-, mer-boy, pushed his hand up through the water, showing him an unopened clam with a frown. “Another one? You've given me enough pearls I can make my own necklace.” 

The merman wrinkled his nose at Jason, then brought the clam to his mouth, using his sharp teeth to pry it open. He sucked out its contents with a sick slurp, then chucked the empty shell at Jason's head. 

“You were hungry?” 

The merman nodded, the pushed himself up out of the water, resting webbed hands on Jason's thighs. He crossed his arms, using Jason to hold himself up, and rested his head on Jason's thigh. Jason's hand went to the mop of wet black hair and ran his fingers through it, still surprised it was always so silky despite what he knew was in the waters of Gotham. He began to pick bits of seaweed and twigs that disrupted his motions.

“Water still bad. Fish-men come, scare large fishes out to sea. No new fish. Find small food, still want more.” Jason couldn't help but smile at hearing his friend talk. It was childish, and awkward, but improving quickly, considering Jason was the one teaching him to speak a human language. 

“Do you want me to bring you some food?” The merman's eyes lit up and he smiled brightly, nodding.

“Candy?” 

“You can't live off candy, Tim.” The bright smile turned into a pout. 

“Why?” Jason smiled. 'Why' was perhaps the merman's favourite word. He questioned everything about the Human world he didn't belong to, was constantly curious about everything and Jason could never be angry at it. It was too adorable. 

“It will rot your teeth. I'll see if its possible to like. Order live game fish or something. I've learned my lesson about canned and frozen shit.” Tim wrinkled his nose again at the thought of canned fish. He had chucked the can of tuna at Jason so hard he had left a bruise and had not come back for days, completely offended Jason had fed him something so nasty.

“And candy?”

“And candy.” Tim beamed again and nuzzled his nose into Jason's thigh. Jason shook his head and sighed, petting the wet black hair more, feeling the anger seep out of him. They were quiet for a long while, Jason focusing on feeling the water move around his feet from where Tim was slowly moving his tail to keep himself afloat and making sure Tim's hair was clean. 

The merman changed the dynamic, as he often did. He cautiously began to bite at Jason's thighs, sharp teeth slicing up his sweat pants. The teen hissed slightly at the first bite, half from the pain and half from the pang it sent it his loins. He had leaned biting was something Tim did as a form of affection, though Jason had no idea where he had picked it up from. But Jason loved it, especially when it was focused on his thighs or hips. It was so arousing and weird and made Jason look at his friend differently. He tried to not think of it too much; the fact they weren't of the same species always making Jason nervous when he thought of Tim below his narrow hips or that Tim didn't even know what it meant to kiss.

“You hurt.” Tim mumbled before sinking the tips of his teeth into Jason's flesh, making Jason groan quietly.

“Maybe because you are biting me?” Tim bit a little harder and Jason tightened his fingers in Tim's hair. “I'm pissed. The case I've been working on, the one I told you about it went bad. There won't be any justice, not through the courts or through Batman. Three kids traumatized for life and one dead. And I can't nail the bastard.”

“Bass?” Tim questioned, turning a curious look up to Jason. “I can eat? Make hurt go away, bring jus-tice?” 

“Bastard, not bass. You can't eat him, Tim. I wouldn't want you to get food poisoning.” Jason said with a slight smirk.

“Bad man poison fish?” Tim looked even more confused. “No poison fish in River. All can eat.”

“No, Tim, I was making a joke..” Jason sighed, smirk disappearing. “He's not a fish. Not something you can eat.” 

Tim pouted, then moved his face back down to nip at Jason's thigh. “Human can be plant and bird and have big tail but not fish, not for eating,” He mumbled.

“I'm not really a robin and Batman isn't a bat.” 

“Saw fly!” Tim jerked his head up with a pout. “Like bird.” He moved his arms, mimicking flapping of wings.

“I told you, that was Man-Bat, not Batman.” Tim gave Jason an exasperated look, then sunk down into the water, leaving his hands on Jason's thighs. 

“Humans...” He groaned before submerging the lower half of his face and blowing bubbles.

“Hey, now...” Jason hunched over and cupped Tim's cheeks under the water, then smiled softly at him. “Come up here.” He tugged lightly and the merman pushed out of the water again until they were nose to nose. Jason pressed his lips to Tim's nose, then scrapped his teeth over the slick skin. “If he were a fish, I'd totally let you eat him. He's a grade A bastard and being eaten by you would be a fate better than he deserves.” 

Tim squeezed Jason's thighs, his nails digging into the skin. “But Human. Not fish.”

“Exactly.”

Tim sighed, his breath hitting Jason's chin. “What give Justice?” 

It was Jason's turn to sigh. He pulled back and Tim resumed his place of using Jason's lap as a pillow. “Evidence. Everything we have is circumstantial.” Jason knew Tim didn't understand the words he was using, but he knew it didn't matter. They both knew just talking, and someone listening, or trying to, would make Jason feel better. It had been a key part of their relationship thus far. Sometimes Tim would babble to Jason, in nonsense words or sounds, so Jason's ranting was far from one sided. “Nothing links him to it enough for a jury to want to put him away. We need a body and the murder weapon, neither of which will happen. He admitted to destroying her corpse and tossing the gun into the Harbor.” 

Tim tensed slightly, then looked up at Jason. “Gun?” Jason mimicked a gun with his hand and shooting it. Tim's nose wrinkled, the look he got when he was processing and understanding one of Jason's 'new' words. “That bring Justice?”

“In a perfect world, yeah.” Jason mumbled, and they lapped back into silence. They sat until Jason felt his eyelids growing heavy. He knew he couldn't fall asleep on the docks, mostly for the fact he knew Tim would drag him into the water and bring him back to his nest. He had done it before, and waking up in a strange tiny cave, half submerged in water and wrapped in seaweed was something he did not want to experience again, despite Tim's best intentions. 

Jason promised to visit the next night, should he have the time after patrol. He knew Tim understood that sometimes Jason wasn't up for visits after a hard night; and Jason was aware that not every night Tim swam into the Cave, having his own things to do.

Jason left Tim for the night with a kiss and bite to the cheek, feeling much more at ease than he thought his visit with Tim would leave him.

~*~

Jason's limbs felt heavy as he descended the stairs to the docks. The night had been hell on him and he had taken a fairly bad beating. A fraction more of pressure and he was pretty sure his collar bone would have snapped. It felt like it almost had, and Jason was covered in bumps and bruises and wanted to stay in bed for a week. But he wanted to explain that to Tim before he disappeared on his friend. 

He paused as he got closer to the turn that lead him to the docks; he could hear faint splashing sounds. Jason knit his brow in worry; Tim had never come to the docks first, always waited for Jason to be there before appearing. Maybe Tim was hurt or something upsetting had happened to make him surface?

Jason rushed forward, running at full speed until the docks came into view. He skidded to a halt, his eyes going wide and breath hitching in his throat at the sight in the Cave. Almost the entirety of the dock was covered with different types of gun; sawed off shot guns, sub machine guns, hand guns, revolvers, and all of them looked like they had been at the bottom of the harbor for some period of time. Jason could even spot part of a sniper rifle. 

There was another splash and Tim surfaced near the dock, swimming up to the ledge and placing a rusted looking pea shooter on the wood. The merman was about to dive back down when Jason got his senses together and called out.

“Tim! What are you doing!?” 

Tim beamed at seeing Jason and quickly swam to him, his large tail fin splashing water everywhere. 

“Jay-son! Find gun for Justice!” Tim came to a bobbing halt in front of Jason, his smile bright and clearly pleased with himself. His smile faltered and he looked over his shoulder at the dock. “Did not know which gun. So bring all can find. For more Justice.”

Jason stared at his friend, unable to understand at first where this had come from. When his tired mind finally comprehended, his lips parted and he kneeled down to the water's edge. Tim swam forward, reaching up to place his hands on Jason's knees. 

“You did this for me?” Jason asked in a whisper. The merman nodded eagerly, squeezing Jason's knees a little. “I don't know what to...this could help so many cold cases.” Jason glanced to the docks, over the dozens of guns Tim had collected. “I could kiss you..” He mumbled, mostly to himself and in awe.

“I know what kiss is!” Tim declared eagerly. Jason looked back to the merman, wondering how Tim had learned the word because Jason had not taught it to him, but his thoughts went blank as Tim pushed himself up until his face collided awkwardly with Jason's. The merman tilted his face until his lips brushed over Jason's, cold and wet, but soft and full. Jason's head was spinning and his blood couldn't decide if it wanted to rush to his cheeks or nether regions. It promptly decided on the latter when Tim sucked Jason's bottom lip between his own and bit down. Jason moaned, and before he could start to really return the kiss, Tim was pulling away, sinking down until his face was framed by the water. 

His cheeks had turned a purpley colour that Jason wanted to see more of. 

“Have more guns for Jay-son.” Tim stated in a way that made Jason think he was embarrassed. The merman flipped back and dove down into the water. Jason waited a moment, wondering where Tim had stashed all the weapons he had found before bringing them to the Cave, then stood. He moved to the docks and walked slowly among the odd treasures, toeing different guns. He paused in front of a Smith & Wesson that didn't have as much water damage as the finds around it and canted his head. Jason would have to look closer, he didn't have Bruce's encyclopedic knowledge of guns, but it looked like a .45 ACP to him. A small smile began to form on his lips.

Jason knew he would never find the body of the girl the mafia scum bag had killed, but Tim might have found him the murder weapon. 

He'd have to thank him by showing him what a real kiss was.


	3. Alec Verse p. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim accidentally ends up adopting a toddler he rescued instead of giving him to children services.

Jason had been sitting at a midtown cafe since it had opened at five in the morning, watching the building across the street. The banking building was a front for some want to be big shot who thought he could do business in Jason’s part of town. Jason had been waiting for the idiot to come in to work, so he could be shown the Red Hood could get to him anywhere.

Jason turned the page of his book as the bell above door rang, alerting the servers to a new costumer. Jason had nearly shot the bell down during the morning rush, but things had dwindled down and it wasn’t as annoying.

“Balaba!” A small child said happily and Jason glanced up for a moment to see the blonde little boy rush up to stand in front of the counter.

“I thought you wanted a muffin.” Jason’s head snapped back up at the voice, eyes widening a fraction at seeing the Replacement walk up behind the toddler and scoop him up. The little boy giggled and leaned into Drake’s chest, before being shifted to sit on the man’s hip. Jason watched as the blonde child, who looked nothing like the man holding him, clung to Drake and beamed up at him.

“Balaba!”

“Okay, we will get you a banana and a muffin. One banana isn’t a sustainable breakfast.” The little boy nodded, then leaned against Drake, who absently began to bounce his hip.

Jason couldn’t help but stare. There was no way the man in front of him was Tim Drake; it had to be a look a like who had the same voice. Drake was a vigilante, an active one at that, Jason had a run in with him only a few weeks prior, having a kid didn’t fit that life style. And as far as Jason knew, Drake wasn’t even old enough to purchase alcohol, and did not seem like the type to sleep around, so a kid appearing out of the blue seemed unlikely. Maybe, Jason considered, he was more like Bruce than any of them knew and had started collecting his own ragtag bunch of misfits to train.

But the kid looked barely older than two and Drake was dressed in old sweats and a t-shirt, looking like he had just gone running and a tired dad more than a billionaire playboy with a bunker that could survive a nuke under his house.

Drake ordered and paid for his food (a large coffee, two muffins, two bananas, and a milk), then went off to the side to wait. He kept bouncing the boy on his hip, smiling down at him with an expression Jason couldn’t place, and talking too low for Jason to hear. The child giggled and hugged tightly to Drake, before Drake set him down so he could take the food that was handed to him. He balanced it all expertly, before holding his hand out to the toddler, and led him out of the cafe, never once looking in Jason’s direction.

Jason snapped his book shut, gathered his things quickly, and quickly made his way back to his safe house, forgetting completely about intimidating the wannabe big shot. He wanted to find out what the hell Drake had been up to and why he suddenly had a two year old.


	4. Alec Verse p. 2

Damian stood at his Father's side, wanting to be childish and reach up to grab his hand, to be assured that everything was going to be alright. If his Father said it would be alright, it would be, because he was Batman and Bruce Wayne and he knew such things. 

But his Father was standing there, a worried crease in his brow as he stared at the closed doors in front of them. 

Damian leaned back to look around the large man beside him, his own worry spiking at seeing the way Todd had his arm around Drake's chest, physically restraining him. Drake was shaking, a hair's breadth away from ripping from Todd's hold and breaking down the doors. 

Damian had fought some of the most dangerous people on Earth, but he would rather face all those people at once, alone, than be what stood between Drake and his child. Todd was loud and violent and far too overprotective, but Damian had seen Drake literally rip out a man's throat in cold blood for hurting Alec. It had brought a new respect, and fear, to the man. 

Father and Drake had gotten a call at work, saying Alec had collapsed at school, had hit his head, and passed out. Damian had just happened to be at the office to see Drake tear out of the office, and for a split moment, Damian had thought he was going to use his grappling hook to get to the hospital instead of the car, until his Father had rushed after Drake. When they had arrived, Alec was in the middle of having some sort of test done, and they couldn't see him yet. 

No one would tell them anything and Todd had arrived just in time to keep security from uselessly trying to escort Drake out of the building. 

Minutes passed, the tension in the waiting room becoming so thick Damian thought he would choke, before the doors opened and a nurse came out. 

“Are you the family of Alecsei Todd-Drake-Wayne?” The nurse asked, looking terrified as she did. Damian didn't blame her, she was facing the most feared vigilantes in Gotham. 

“We're his parents, yes.” Drake snapped and Todd had to keep him from lunging forward. Damian watched as his Father stepped between the nurse and Drake. 

Drake snarled Damian's Father's name in a dangerous tone as his Father began talking to the nurse instead. “Can you please tell us what happened?” 

“He went into tachycardia which caused him to become light headed and he fainted, hitting his head as he did. He is a little scrapped up, but will be fine. He's awake now and a little dazed.”

“Fine?” Todd asked, tightening his grip of Drake who looked like he was about to break Todd's hold any second. “He passed out because his heart was beating too fast. How is that fine? Why did it happen in the first place?”

The nurse checked the in her hand, frowning a bit. “His teacher said he appeared to be having a panic attack.” 

“My four year old had a panic attack?” Drake sounded hysterical. “I want to see him, now.” The nurse nodded and Damian watched as Todd finally let go of Drake so he could rush after the nurse, who lead him past the big double doors. Todd hurried after them, but Damian's Father remained in the waiting room, so Damian did as well. 

“Why aren't we going as well?” Damian asked, looking up at his Father. He wanted to see Alec, to make sure his future Robin was okay. 

“We don't want to overwhelm Alec. He's probably scared and crowding him won't help.” Damian frowned, but understood. “I'm going to start filling out the paperwork. Call Alfred and ask him to make up some of the macaroni and cheese Alec likes. He'll need all the comforting he can get when he leaves.” 

Damian nodded and turned away to pull out his phone. He paused to look at his lock screen, a picture of Alec asleep on Titus, taking in the image before unlocking the device to call Pennyworth.

He could understand why Drake was so fiercely protective of the child.


	5. Alec Verse p. 3

“No,” Jason hissed, closing the bedroom door as gently as he could before whirling around on Tim. “We are not sending our six year old son to space. There is no way in hell I am allowing it.” 

Tim gave Jason a rather amused look as he leaned his shoulder against the wall. “You're not, you're sending our daughter.” 

Jason ran a hand over his face, squinting at Tim between his fingers. Tim still looked too smug. “When did he change his preference again?” 

“This morning at breakfast. He didn't like that the nurse said he was handsome. Apparently, it sounded like she was calling him a 'ham'.” 

Jason's lips turned up into a smile despite the fact he was angry. Alec was in a constant flux of gender-identity; he declared every other day whether or not he was a boy, a girl, neither, both, or, for one very amusing week, an octopus. Jason and Tim tried their best to keep up with his preferences, and were grateful Alec preferred the usage of a 'he' pronoun. They had tried to use 'she' once, when he had said he was a girl, to only end up with Alec crying loudly, not liking it. 

“Okay, beside the point. I am not allowing our six year old child to go to space. How did he even get this idea into his head? You can't just go to space. Why did you indulge him and say he could?” 

“Damian mentioned the Watchtower and Alec asked what it was.” Jason groaned loudly; of course the smug little brat had been bragging to Alec again. “I talked to Bruce about it. He said he could arrange it, bring Alec up to see the sunrise over Earth, that sort of thing.”

Jason crossed his arms over his chest. “No,” He almost shouted. He quickly changed to an angry whisper. “No. Fuck that. With our luck, the Tower would be attacked while he is there. I don't even like it when he goes down to the Cave, I'm not letting him go into Space, where God knows what can happen. Especially when neither of us are welcomed there. It is too dangerous.”

“I'm welcomed there, they just don't like you after you refused to give up your guns.” 

“Whatever, he still isn't going.”

“He wants to go for his birthday.” Tim stated quietly, and that was it, the one sentence that could make Jason's anger and resentment toward the idea melt away.

“He said that?” Jason could feel the waver in his voice as he whispered. Due so many circumstances that were out of both Jason and Tim's control, Alec would be having his first major surgery to help ease the pain in his legs on his seventh birthday. It had devastated Alec, and he had spent hours crying, asking why he was being punished. First, he was in so much pain on some days he could barely walk, then that pain was taking away his birthday, which was so very special to him. 

Because Alec had a home birth, and his mother had never completed a birth certificate, Tim nor Jason actually knew Alec's actual date of birth. The year before, when Alec had been finally been able to understand the concepts of birthdays, they had all sat down and had a discussion, ending with the decision that Alec's birthday would be the day Tim had legally adopted him. This year was meant to be the first time they properly celebrated it. 

Jason's resolve completely crumbled. 

“Bruce will be with him the entire time?” 

“You know very well that B's parental instincts kicked in very late in life and have been zeroed in on Alec. Need I remind you about the cake pop incident?” Jason cringed and shook his head. He had never in his life seen Bruce yell at Alfred in actual anger and hoped to never see it again. 

“Fine. He can go.”

~*~

Dick turned in the chair he was in, held the little disposable camera up to his eye, and snapped a picture of the utterly horrified and confused looks on Hal Jordan and Barry Allen's faces. Neither of them could manage to tear their eyes away from the sight across the room.

Bruce, in his full Batman get up, was standing in front of on the computer consoles, pointing out its functions to Alec, who was dressed up in his own tiny, red and black vigilante outfit, domino mask and all. Alec was sitting on Bruce's shoulders, with his little hands wrapped around the 'ears' of the Bat cowl and it was the sweetest thing Dick had ever seen. 

“Do you want to see the training room, now, Hatchling?” Bruce's voice was soft, as it always was when he talked to Alec. He sounded nothing like the rough and gravely Bat that the League was so used to seeing.

“Yes, please, Batman!” 

Dick took another picture as they left the room, Bruce's cape billowing out menacingly behind them.


	6. Alec Verse p. 4

Jason couldn't help but grin behind his helmet as he crossed the city to Drake's apartment. The knowledge that his replacement had pretty much kidnapped and illegally adopted a child, then was trying to hide the fact he even had said child from the rest of the Bat Family had turned into the perfect black mail material. Jason knew the way he phrased things made it sound a lot worse than it actually was, but it didn't matter to him; the fact was Drake was desperate to keep Alec a secret and Jason was going to exploit that. 

It was nothing against the toddler; Alec was a complete sweetheart when he wasn't being terrified of everything. Jason did not know the full details of how Alec had come to be living with Drake; his Replacement wouldn't talk about it and it wasn't like the little boy could tell him. After an immense amount of digging through security footage, Jason had found video of the night Drake must have first found Alec, though it wasn't helpful. All it showed was Red Robin coming out of an alley, his cape removed and wrapped around a small figure in his arms. The vigilante's face was splattered with some one else's blood, but his expression was soft, and he looked to be talking to the boy he was holding. After pausing at the mouth of the alley, Red disappeared into the shadows of the sidewalk.

Despite all of his searching, Jason hadn't been able to find any other footage of Drake and Alec together, even though he knew that the two went out and about the city. He suspected Drake either avoided the cameras or hacked into any that caught him and erased the footage. 

Jason just couldn't figure out why Drake was so intent on keeping everything from Bruce and the others. Red Robin had not been seen since the night Drake had taken Alec from the alley, but no one seemed to question it and Jason didn't understand. He didn't particularly want to ask Drake, even though he was curious about it all. 

He didn't want to get involved; he just wanted to take advantage of the situation for as long as he could.

Jason dropped onto Drake's balcony, raising his brows at the pop music he heard coming from the apartment. He removed his helmet, not wanting to frighten Alec with it, then peered in through the window. 

Drake was holding Alec on his hips, dancing around his living room and singing along to the music. The little boy had his arms up in the air and was swinging them around, dancing along with Drake and laughing. All the furniture was pushed against the walls, and there were mats on the floor like the man might have been in the middle of working out before getting distracted it. The scenario fit with the fact his replacement was wearing nothing but basket ball shorts, while Alec had on Superman onesie pajamas. 

Jason quickly got caught up in watching the pair move, and how happy they both looked. Almost everytime Jason had met with them, Alec had been withdrawn and nervous; hiding behind Drake and barely talking to Jason. Only in their last encounter had the little boy talked to Jason without prompting; shyly offering him one of the animal crackers he was eating.

As Drake was spinning them around, Alec suddenly pointed to the window and call out Jason's name. Drake followed the boy's gaze, then quickly set him down and made his way to the window, throwing it open. The music blared out and Jason was slightly impressed with the soundproofing of the apartment. 

“What do you want?” The joy that had been on Drake's face was gone, replaced quickly by the protective look Jason was used to seeing.

“I need that information about the Cricket ring I asked for.” Jason said calmly, not at all phased by the younger man. Drake scowled and stepped away from the window and turned to make his way to the couch pushed against the wall. Alec stayed in the middle of the room, watching with wide eyes as Jason climbed into the room and closed the window behind him. 

“I thought I told you to come later tonight.” 

“Yeah, well I need it now.” Drake muttered something under his breath that Jason couldn't catch over the music and plopped onto the couch, dragging his laptop towards him. He turned down the music then began typing.

“The files haven't finished decoding yet. You'll have to wait a few more minutes.” 

Jason crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Drake. “You can't go any faster?” That earned him a deadpanned looked and Jason scoffed. “Fine.” He shook his head, then turned moved to lean against the wall, hoping if he looked annoyed enough, Drake would hurry the hell up. 

Alec looked up at Jason in wonder, then hurried over to Drake, clinging to the man's leg. A small amount of guilt pooled in Jason's stomach as the other man placed a reassuring hand on two year old's head, quietly telling him he was safe. Alec leaned more into his adopted father, staring at Jason until the song changed to something slower, but still with a nice beat. He gave a tiny gasp, then tugged on Drake's shorts.

“Red! Red!” 

“Not right now, Alec, I'm sorry, I have to finish this. When Jason is gone, I'll replay the song for us, okay?” Jason's guilt grew as toddler pouted up at Drake. He wasn't heartless and although he was using the kid as blackmail, Jason didn't want to hurt or upset him. 

The little boy gave one last pull on Drake's shorts before looking back to Jason, his pout turning into a purse of his lips. Both of the ex-Robins watched as Alec slowly detached himself from Drake and walked over to Jason, then, once he was right in front of the vigilante, held his arms out to be picked up. 

“Dance please?” Jason blinked down at the boy in shock then looked to Drake, who looked like he was going to murder Jason if he denied the child. 

“Uh...sure, kid. Don't really know how, though.” He carefully picked up Alec and placed him on his hip like he had seen Drake do earlier, careful that the little boy wouldn't be touching any of his more dangerous gear. 

“I'll show you.” Alec said, giving Jason a wide smile, making the guilt in his stomach evaporate. The toddler in the Superman pajamas grabbed one of Jason's hands and held it up like they were going to waltz, then began to sway back and forth to the beat in his arms. After a few moments of it, Jason started to bounce the boy on his hip, matching the sways. Alec let out a pleased little giggle and Jason smiled down at him. 

As the song went on, Jason got a little more into it, Alec's enjoyment infectious. Out of the the corner of his eye, he could see Drake holding up his phone, clearly recording the dance. Jason didn't mind so much, knowing Drake wouldn't be showing it to anyone. His smile grew as he caught Drake mouthing along to the song; the lyrics sweet, mushy, and very poppy. It wasn't something he would picture Drake having on his playlist at all, but from how excited Alec had been about the song, Jason guessed it was one of the boy's favourites. 

As the song came to an end, Jason spun them around, earning a delighted squeal from Alec, then he set the boy on the ground. Alec ran back to Drake, his little cape flying out behind him, and crashed into the man' leg, squeezing it tightly. Drake scooped the toddler into his lap and hugged him close, hunching over him slightly. 

“I'm so proud of you.” Jason heard Drake whisper between the changing of songs. Jason felt his heart tighten a moment, then flutter, glad to have been part of something that seemed so important to the little boy. 

The computer beeped, signaling it was finished with its task, and Drake leaned over Alec to mess with the trackpad. After a moment he ejected a thumb drive from the laptop and tossed it to Jason. 

“That's all of it.” Drake said, the anger that had been in his voice before gone. Jason nodded, forcing his face back into something neutral, and pocketed the thumb drive. He turned to leave the apartment without another word, pulling his helmet back on as he did. 

As he fired his grappling hook to the building across the street, Jason decided that the next time he needed something from Drake, he'd ask him for it, instead of jumping straight to blackmail.


	7. Alec Verse p. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more from my Alec verse, but when Alec is older. Damian is attracted to him, despite their age difference, but never acts on it. I just figured I should post all of my Alec stuff here as well and not lose it in my Tumblr.

Damian crashed face first into his bed, wondering if his father had ever gone through the same type of night he had had. He had almost gotten his ass handed to him by a new themed villain because he had been distracted. If he had encountered a Rogue, he might have been in serious trouble, but for now he had to deal with some one no one had ever heard of bragging about how he had almost one upped Batman. If the villain, whose name Damian couldn’t even remember at the moment, decided to try again when they got out of Arkham, Damian would put him into his proper place.

But for now all Damian wanted to do was sleep for ten hours, then wake up and eat too much food, then sleep again. He had the Manor to himself for the next two days and it was exactly what he planned to do.

Despite being utterly exhausted and sore, it took hours for Damian to start to drift to sleep. He had debated asking his father about how to deal with insomnia, but he knew where that discussion would lead and he refused to acknowledge the source of his troubles. Medication was an option he was not resorting to just yet; he knew the side effects and did not think grogginess would not help him not be distracted at night.

The front door of the Manor slammed shut and Damian knew it had to be with a lot of force if he had heard it all the way up in his room. The possibilities of who it could be ran through his head and he settled on who would most likely show up mid morning. It happened to be the same person who was the cause of Damian’s sleep problems.

His suspicions were confirmed when he was finally able to hear the soft, awkward, uneven footsteps in the hallways. Damian knew there was a chance the footsteps would pass his room, go to the guest bedroom that had unofficially been claimed, but he held his breath anyways and hoped. Hoped that the footsteps would stop in front of his door, that there would be a shuffling of feet, before his door was opened without any invitation. Damian hated himself for hoping, knew that he was a horrible person for it, that he would deserve the anger and scowls he got if anyone knew how badly he wanted the footsteps to stop. He knew how awful it was, but it did not stop him from wishing even for a second.

He forced back the smile as his door creaked open. He was laying on his stomach, with his face buried into his pillow, but he knew the other could tell he wasn’t asleep. After a minute of silence, the person in the doorway moved slowly towards the bed. Damian’s brow crinkled as he listened with a trained ear to the echo of the steps, hearing what their owner would never say out loud; pain, stiffness in the right leg, too much pressure on the heel, possibly from the fear of falling forward. He took in all the unsaid words until knees bumped into his bed frame, asking a question of their own.

Damian pulled his arm out from under his pillow and held it up a few feet up, parallel to the mattress. His bed groaned as new weight was added to it and Damian found himself holding his breath as a warm, but not warm enough, body crawled under his arm and curled itself against his side. Damian lowered his arm once everything settled, bending his elbow to follow along the curve of the figure’s back. He felt his fingers twitch, wanting to play with the ends of the ashy blonde hair he knew were just millimeters from them. He couldn’t though, Damian knew better and he couldn’t give in too temptation. How they were laying was already too much.

“What happened?” Damian asked into his pillow, his voice mostly muffled. The answer was a soft puff of air against his cheek and Damian turned his head to finally look at the teen tucked against his side. He was met with wide hazel eyes, far too close to Damian’s for his comfort, but he would never tell their owner to move away. Never.

“Alec, what did they tell you?” He rephrased the question, knowing it would get a better response.

“They are pushing back my surgery.”

“What?” Damian could hear the anger in his own voice and couldn’t stop his reflexes from pulling the teen closer to him in a protective manner. Alec didn’t resist, instead molding himself expertly to the curve of Damian’s side.

“They didn’t give me details, but my surgeon has to take time off.”

“There is no one else who can do it?”

Alec chuckled and it made Damian’s heart clench. It was such a sad sound and Damian wanted it to be filled with happiness instead.

“Andrews won’t touch me with a ten foot pole after last time.”

“You woke up during the surgery. They could hear you screaming from the lobby.”

“Dad shoved a gun down the man’s throat and threatened to disembowel him.”

Damian smirked at the memory. “And everyone was very proud of him for showing such restraint. What about the other surgeon, the one who always talked about his dog?”

“He retired last month. Lam was the only one left in Gotham who any of you would let touch me.”

Damian’s hand slowly moved to Alec’s right shoulder and he rubbed his fingers along the scar he could feel under the teen’s t-shirt for a moment. “Can you blame us with what happened? They botched a very simple procedure. The staff was lucky Todd was out of the country at the time.”

“Father still sued them to Hell and back.” Alec mumbled, moving slightly so his forehead pressed ever so slightly to Damian’s nose. The older, much older, man smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness for the time he could have it. “He’s going through a list of referrals Lam gave him. The most promising is in Metropolis but they are booked for at least three months and no amount of Wayne money will change that, not that I would want it to. There is another in Seattle, with an opening only a few days after my original appointment. Father is digging, but…”

“You don’t like to fly.” Damian murmured against his brows.

“I don’t like to fly.” Alec repeated.

“How bad is the pain?”

“It’s like a three…”

“Alec.” Damian looked down, barely able to see the hazel eyes staring up at him with too much emotion. He wanted to turn and pull the teen close to his chest, to keep him safe and pain-free, but he knew none of those things were possible.

“You know how it is, Damian. It changes. It’s bad enough that I need the surgery, bad enough I’ll fly out to Seattle if this surgeon passes Father’s inspection.”

Damian sighed, allowing his lips to brush against Alec’s forehead. The sixteen year old wiggled himself even closer to Damian, throwing his leg over Damian’s to be as close as possible. Damian didn’t push him away, he never could. It was rare for Alec to be so touchy, so physically needy, and wanting to be close and Damian always prioritized Alec’s needs over his own. He sometimes wondered if Alec knew how inappropriate their relationship was, if he was aware how deeply in love Damian was with him. Alec was so brilliant, brought so much light to Damian’s life, but when it came to certain things the boy was helpless. His anxiety made it next to impossible at times for him to handle interaction with people outside of the Family, and given his history and what his life was, that was understandable. They had an eight year age difference, but Alec had attached himself to Damian as a child, looking up to him as a protector and someone to who could help guide him through their Family’s world. There were times Damian questioned whether Alec had ever moved on from that frame of mind. As much as Damian hated it, he certainly had.

But then there were times when Damian thought Alec knew the truth and it made his heart soar and his stomach turn in disgust. The way they could talk and confide in each other was something Damian had with no one else, and he knew it to be the same with Alec. Curling up with each other had started off as a thing of comfort for a child in unbearable pain and had grown to just be what was natural for them. But Damian had seen the disapproving looks from his father, from Drake and Todd, and Grayson of all people, and had managed to keep becoming a mess of tangled limbs with Alec behind closed doors.

He was proud to say there was nothing sexual in their relationship. Alec could be very touchy when he felt unwell, and sometimes, if the teen fell asleep on him, Damian would press the lightest of kisses to his hair line, but that was as far as it ever went. Damian wanted more, he was a healthy male with needs, but he knew it was wrong and he would never dare to hurt Alec in any way.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Alec moved and tugged the blanket up over the both of them. Damian took the chance to turn his face back into the pillow and allowed himself to smile when he felt Alec’s nose bump his cheek.

“Damian?”

“What?”

“Will you go with me to Seattle?” There was the faintest hint of fear in his voice and Damian gave him a reassuring squeeze.

“Why do you ask questions you already know the answers to?”

“Because I need to hear you say it out loud, so that if something comes up and you can’t, I have a real excuse to be pissed off at you.”

Damian laughed and he felt Alec smile along his jaw.

“I will go to Seattle with you. Now let me try to sleep for a bit. It was a long night.”

Alec nodded against him it only took minutes for both of them to fall into a light slumber.


	8. Alec Verse p. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More not Alec/Damian

Damian could hear the thunder over the spray of the shower. He knew the storm, the hurricane whose winds had even the most hardened of villains going 'not tonight', had come over Gotham in a dark cloud. Damian had spent the first half of his night wiping rain away from his lens more than anything and he had returned to the Manor only after having not seen another soul outdoors for over an hour. 

He stayed in the spray until the hot water and the steam left him in a somewhat sleepy daze, then climbed from the shower and toweled off slowly, not wanting to get any moisture on his bed. He changed into loose sleeping pants before heading back into his bedroom, wondering how long it would take him to fall asleep.

Damian stopped midstep in the door of his en suite, his eyes going wide and his cock hardening instantly at the sight of Alec on his bed. Damian hadn't even been aware he was in Gotham, Drake had taken him to New York earlier in the day and they had planned to stay the weekend, bonding over things like Broadway plays and fancy dinners. 

But there the teen was, sprawled out over Damian's covers, wearing the black pull over Damian had been wearing before he had gone out to Patrol (Damian could tell from the logo across the chest), and dark green boxer briefs. One pale leg was kicked out to the side, giving Damian a view straight up to Alec's inner thighs, where he could see a tangle of scars from surgeries over the years. Damian wanted to crawl between his legs and run his tongue over every millimeter of the shiny patches of skin. The pullover was pushed up on Alec's belly, showing off the softness of it. Alex was thin, too thin, and though he was trained in fighting, he didn't have the muscles to show for it. The pale, thin, supple teen was such a contrast to Damian and it made his stomach knot in want. 

“Dami.” Alec crooned, noticing the man in the doorway finally and it was like a siren's song. Damian crossed the room before he knew what was happening, standing at the edge of the bed, between Alec's feet. 

“What are you doing here?” And why was he in Damian's bed, in such a suggestive pose? Damian's self control was what defined him, but seeing Alec looking like he was ready to be plowed into Damian's bed was enough to make him consider giving in. 

“Mmm..” Alec pushed himself up into sitting, scooting forward as he did so Damian was standing between his thighs. The neck hole of the pull over was far too big for Alec's thin frame and slipped over one shoulder, making him look even more seductive, like he belonged on the cover of some dirty magazine. Damian's cock twitched and he knew the thin material of his pants was doing nothing to hide his erection. “Someone tried to do one of those sneaky hostile take overs again. Father was called back to deal with it.” Alec tilted his head to the side. “I didn't want to be alone.”

Damian swallowed thickly. Alec hated storms, especially ones that had thunder and lightning; they made his anxiety skyrocket and Damian sadly remembered that during the last hurricane, Alec had hidden himself deep in the Cave to try and hide from the noises. Drake had taken Alec to New York to get away from the storm. 

“Dami...” Alec whined softly, one hand reaching out to rest on Damian's stomach. The muscles contracted at the coolness of the touch and his erection gave another painful twitch. “Can I sleep with you?” 

Damian closed his eyes and forced himself to repress a shudder. He wanted Alec to sleep with him every night, to hold the much smaller man, teen, against him always but it was not allowed. Damian had stopped letting Alec crawl into his bed a year ago, when the temptation was becoming too much. His body did things in his sleep his conscious mind wouldn't allow and waking up with his hardened cock pressed into the curve of Alec's ass had become unacceptable. 

“Belov..Alec.” The word that Damian would never say allowed almost slipped from his lips as he sighed. He missed the feel of Alec's skin on his, but with Alec looking like he did, and Damian wanting him so much already, he wasn't sure his resolve would hold. 

“Please, I'm scared.” As if to make help send Damian into damnation, thunder crashed outside and Alec jumped. Alec's hand dropped slightly, curling at the band of Damian's pants. Damian couldn't help but wonder, like he had so many times, if Alec knew what he did to Damian. It was never talked about, but the teen knew exactly how to wrap Damian around his fingers, to make the man under Batman's cowl crumple at a touch.

“Please.” Alec begged again, looking up at Damian through his lashes. His pupils were dilated, too large for the lighting of the room and they would have contracted by now from fear. Damian's brows knit and his erection died almost instantly. His hand moved quickly, gripping Alec's chin and tipping his head back so Damian could see his face better.

“Are you high?” There was slight anger in his voice, he knew. Alec had a small problem with regulating his pain medication after surgery; his pain tolerance was so ridiculously high, higher than anyone else's Damian had ever met, that it took more than one pill to help if he admitted he needed the medication. It resulted in him being strung out for hours. He wasn't an addict, but given what Damian had read in Alec's locked files about his mother, he could so easily become one. Every time Alec took one of the little white pills, fear spiked through Damian.

Alec gave a pathetic whine and guilt nipped at Damian's heart, and he loosened his grip at Alec's chin, running his thumb over his jaw in a soothing manner.

“We had to fly back.” Flying upset Alec more than anything else; not only was he afraid to being in the air, but the change in pressure aggravated his already pained joints. Having to fly after a recent wrist surgery probably would have been enough for Drake to give Alec the pills.

Damian sighed and slowly moved his hand to Alec's hair and tugged him forward, allowing Alec to press his face into his stomach. His arousal had quickly turned into a need to protect and he knew that made things different. There was no temptation when he was playing the role of a knight.

“You can stay.” Alec nuzzled against him as Damian slowly pet at his hair, looking down at the mop of blonde. “Do you want to watch a movie?” Alec nodded, his lips brushing against Damian's stomach. The older man pulled away, reminding himself that Alec was scared and high and seeking comfort, nothing more. It could never be more. 

He grabbed his tablet from his desk as Alec wiggled his way under the covers, holding them up for Damian when he came back to the bed. Alec quickly curled against him when Damian laid down, throwing an arm across the broad tan chest and tucking his head against Damian's neck. 

Damian held up the tablet for both of them to see, choosing some a movie at random; he knew neither of them would actually be watching it. Alec would pass out about ten minutes into the film, the protection Damian offered making him feel at ease, while Damian would stare at Alec's lips until he fell asleep as well, wondering if he would ever let himself feel them against his own.


	9. Fill My Lungs With Tar (Age Reversal Au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age Reversal au

  
“I need to bum a light off you.” Jason said as he dropped down beside Tim onto some random fire escape. The older man was already ahead of him, fishing of the red packet from his inner jacket pocket before Jason finished his sentence. 

Tim held out a cigarette and lighter to Jason without word, taking a long drag of his own. The boy accepted it quickly, lighting up and taking his first inhale eagerly.

This was one of the reasons Jason liked Tim, despite knowing he probably shouldn’t. Tim was a bad guy, The Red Hood, the one responsible for blowing up two Wayne Enterprises warehouses; and Jason was good, he was Robin. He should be bringing Tim to justice, not plopping down to sit too close to him, using the older to block the wind. 

Because despite all the chaos Tim caused, the pain he brought Bruce and Damian, Tim seemed to genuinely care about Jason. The first time they had met, when as Jason was literally wearing Tim’s old costume, Tim had smiled and said it looked good on him, had offered tips on best utilizing his cape. Tim was always willing to listen to Jason, to his problems, his rants, was always willing to be there and try to understand. But he never pulled his punches when they met as Robin and Red Hood, not when it mattered, and Jason appreciated that. 

He knew Bruce or Damian would never approve of his time spent with Tim and that was part of the thrill. Tim was hell bent on destroying Bruce, which caused frequent clashes and Jason had seen Damian come home limping more than enough times after a fight with Tim to know if Tim wanted to, he could really hurt Jason. But he’d never do that, not in the ways Bruce was convinced he would. Tim loved Jason more than he hated Bruce.

“You are shaking.” The older man commented softly from beside him, bringing Jason out of his thoughts.

“It’s cold as fuck out here and I’m sitting on frozen metal, of course I’m shaking. Jack ass.” 

Tim snorted and shrugged off his jacket, then draped it around Jason’s shoulders. The boy said nothing, just snuggled into it and enjoyed the scent of the leather, smoke, and gun powder that was Timothy Drake.

As they sat smoking, Jason slowly calmed, not even remembering why he had so desperately needed a cigarette. He glanced to Tim, watching the way he blew his smoke down as he exhaled. His mouth worked before his brain did, and words tumbled from his lips, “Why did you start smoking? It says in your file you didn’t smoke before…”

“Before I died?”

“Yeah.”

Tim gave a soft amused him, looking over to Jason with something in his eye. “Sometimes I still taste ash and smoke, can feel the burning in my lungs. If I smoke, I can pretend it’s from the cigarette….” He replied honestly. Tim was always honest with him, almost to the point of being blunt.

Jason reeled at the information, having never thought about in how many little ways dying must have affected Tim. How coming back to a broken body must have been. 

“Is that why you buy such a crap brand?” Jason asked, making Tim chuckle. It warmed him more than the jacket.

“Tell you what, after we finish this pack, tell me your preference and I’ll get that instead. As long as it’s not menthols.”

“Oh, please, you’d get me menthol if I asked.” He teased, leaning slightly against Tim. The older looked down at him and gave a soft smile.

“Yeah, I would.”


End file.
